


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Makoto Tachibottom, Sleepovers, awkward teenage boys, blushy mako, forgive me for my sins, harumako, i am fully exploiting the tagging system, makoharu - Freeform, mentions of nagisa being a horny little shit, okay i'm done, sorry kind of ooc, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comes back from family vacation and Haru has been lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. I'm sorry this is terrible. This is my first published fanfic and I'm honestly super fucking nervous. I wrote this with my friend who I would give credit to if she has an AO3 account. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Feedback is very much appreciated.

Haruka was taking a bath in his swim trunks as usual and sighed sadly because his best friend and boyfriend, Makoto, was away on a family vacation. Makoto was coming back that day, but it was lonely for Haru since they had such a close bond, and were almost never apart for more than a few days. He sunk back down into the bathtub and exhaled into the water, bored and waiting for the tapping he knew he would hear at his door later. Not that it needed to be there, Makoto always just walked in whether or not he responded, it was just habit.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, which he knew was Makoto. He got kind of excited on the inside but didn't let it show much through his facial expression. The bathroom door opened as a bright smile shone from a boy with light brown hair. Makoto. Usually, Makoto would scold Haru about his being in the bathtub wearing swim trunks, but he said nothing about it this time.  
"I'm home, Haru-chan," the taller boy greeted his friend. He extended a hand to help him out of the tub. Haruka gripped it and pulled himself up with a retort of "Drop the -chan."  
“Sorry, sorry, it’s just habit.” the brown haired boy chuckled, looking at his friend. “Seems you had a nice swim?”  
“Of course." He stepped on the floor and reached for a towel, beginning to dry himself off. "I haven't had dinner yet. Do you want some mackerel?"  
“I already ate, but you enjoy yourself with the fish.” Makoto had laughed once again, as he moved back so that his friend could pass through. Haru nodded, but remained silent as he made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he put on a spare apron laying on a nearby chair and began grilling his meal, a daily routine for him. Makoto followed him and sat down at the table, looking at his teammate happily. "Haru, you never change." “Is that a problem?” Haruka had kept grilling as he asked Makoto, “Are you sure you don't want any mackerel? ” Haruka stopped grilling and a set a plate on the table already, so all he had to do was put the food on the plate.  
Makoto lightly shook his head. "No, it's not a problem. I think it's kind of cute, actually. And really, I'm not hungry."  
Haruka widened his eyes at Makoto’s comment, but went back to eating his breakfast. ” Your loss, this is some good mackerel you’re missing out on.”  
"I’m sure it is. So, Haru, What did you do while I was gone?"  
“The usual, just sit in the bathtub. But for some weird reason I kept thinking about you.” Haru had finished eating his mackerel at this point and went to the sink and placed the plate in, then turned on the faucet.  
Makoto followed Haru with his eyes as a light blush crept up his face. "A-about me?"  
“Yeah, but nothing special, I guess. I just missed you coming through the back door and pulling me out the bathtub like you usually do." Haru had scratched at his neck as he washed the plate.  
“I missed you, too. I wish you could have gone with us."  
”You know I'm not good with interacting with people ”  
"I know." The brunette thinks back to previous social situations gone wrong and shudders. "You've never been too great with... humans."  
"Yeah, I've never been great with people, just you… And the others...” Haru sighed as he looked at Makoto.  
Said boy jumped up excitedly. "Oh, Haru! I almost forgot, but my family said I could stay with you tonight since we were away for so long! Is that okay with you?" Makoto looked at Haru expectantly.  
“Uh… sure.” Haruka had a plain expression onto his face as he agreed with his boyfriend's family’s idea. “Then I should set up the futon in the bedroom.”  
Makoto nodded enthusiastically at the smaller male's suggestion. "I'll come help!" “Okay, If you want to." Haruka went to the bedroom but first threw on a shirt and a pair of boxers. He opened his closet, from which he pulled out a fluffy blue futon that they hadn’t used in forever.  
Makoto grabbed one end of the futon to help Haru lay it out, which they then did. Both boys stood contentedly together in silence until the backstroke swimmer started fidgeting nervously. "So, I was wondering... Are we going to sleep tonight, or are we going to "sleep?" He looked around the room awkwardly, avoiding the gaze he felt on the back of his head.  
“W-What? Are you ready for ”sleep”? ” Haru had looked down at his bedroom floor not trying to make eye contact with his boyfriend. Several thoughts rushed through Haru’s mind and he tried to ignore them, but still he thought about Makoto and him in bed. Makoto was blushing profusely at the topic.  
"Um... I guess if you want to... And we haven't seen each other in almost a week." He was panicking. 'Calm down, it's just Haru, it'll be okay,' he told himself not to be anxious. He wanted to do this, to make his best friend feel good, but he was still scared.  
“Y-Yeah we can… but this would be our first time?” Haruka gathered the courage to look at his teammate and sheepishly smiled. His heart was beating fast as he considered the situation. Mako glanced over at his companion and relaxed a little. 'It's just Haru. You've known Haru forever. He'd never hurt me.' He smiled at the other boy.  
"I've never done anything like this before... Do you start?"  
”For a reason… I've never done this before either, but I heard from Nagisa that the person who tops starts first.”  
"A-and would that be you or me?"  
"M-Me, I guess."  
"Okay..." The taller swimmer sat down cautiously on Haruka's bed and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."  
“We just don’t do it immediately, since the two people have to be horny first. Nagisa said that the two people would have to have a reason to fuck each other in the first place.” Haruka voice cracked a little as he blushed lightly, looking at Makoto. Makoto's eyes widened a bit at Haru's bluntness, but the didn't scold him on it as if there were other people.  
"Then let's do it."  
“Let's do it,” Haru confirmed. He turned around and took deep breaths as he sat on the bed, carefully moving onto Makoto and looking down at the brunette. Makoto laid down under Haru and looked back up at him lovingly. Haru closed his eyes and softly kissed Makoto as he had many times before, but he felt like this one was going to be special. The taller teen felt his bright green eyes flutter shut as his best friend, his boyfriend, brought their lips together for a sweet, chaste kiss. He lifted his hand to cup the other swimmer's face. The blue eyed male broke the kiss and smiled as a faint blush ended up on his cheeks. “Should I keep going? You know you can do things, too.”  
Mako's face flushed pink as he answered. "Yes, you can keep going." He pulled Haru back down for another kiss, more aggressive than the last one. Haruka’s face was red as he put his arm around Makoto’s neck, wanting more of the other boy, he bit his lip trying to slip his tongue into Makoto's mouth. Makoto opened his mouth compliantly to grant entrance from Haru's prodding tongue. He groaned quietly when he did so as his hands gripped tightly at Haru's grey nightshirt. Haru and Mako fought over dominance as Haru felt Makoto's hand grip onto his grey nightshirt . Haruka had an urge and he just wanted Makoto to be his.  
Mako brought his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him closer, rolling his hips upward to grind into Haru's leg. He let out a breathy whine trying to alert the other boy to his needs. To Haruka’s ears, the sound meant that he should give his all to Makoto, who he loved, who he cherished, who he wanted to spend his life with. As he felt Makoto's leg grapple onto him, he backed down to Makoto's neck and breathed heavily as he studied Makoto’s expression.  
"Hnng... Haru..." Makoto sighed and tilted his head back as the smaller man attended to his neck. He ran his fingers through Haru's hair, admiring how soft it felt despite being submerged in chlorine water all the time.  
“Is there a problem, Makoto? Am I being too rough?” Haruka took deep breaths before biting into Makoto's soft skin; he bit softly just in case things weren't going well on Makoto's side. It seemed that he was enjoying it, though, and Haru thought, 'Maybe we should do this more often.'  
"Ah~! No! No, please, keep going." Makoto's mind was hazy and he felt too hot for his clothes, deciding to pull up his shirt to fix the problem. Haruka bit harder to hear Makoto’s noises of pleasure. As he bit his neck, Haru realized that he had made a mark, which he in turn smirked at.  
“Haru, Haru! Haru, please," Makoto pleaded in vain, as Haru seemed to want to take his time. The green-eyed teen tugged at the hem of Haru's tee. Being pulled onto the other, Haru kissed more at Makoto's neck, feeling that maybe he should wait a while longer to get to the real thing. "Haruka... take it off..." Makoto continued to try and pull off some clothing. 'It's in the way,' he thought, and Haru did so. He then lowered himself back down, nipping down his boyfriend's chest and stomach. He planted kisses around Makoto's lower stomach as he snickered a bit, looking at his erection and starting to poke it.  
He smirked and looked back up at Makoto.  
"Someone seems excited." Makoto's face went scarlet.  
"Ha-Haru-chan!" He yelled, mortified. Haru giggled again and went back to kissing his neck, now aggressively. Makoto groaned loudly. "Haru... Ah! He gasped when Haru found a particular spot on his neck, just below his left ear. 'There it is,' Haruka mused. He attacked that place with his lips, tongue and teeth as he began to run his hands up Makoto's abdomen. The larger male moaned at his actions. Haru sucked on that spot for a few seconds, then broke his lips away from Makoto's skin and took the chance to breathe again. Makoto looked at the older male as he remembered what Haru had said, that he could something to Haru he had leaned against Haru's neck and started nibbling at it. Haru pushed the other boy away and back onto the bed. He dipped his head lower, sucking love bites onto Makoto's collarbone as Mako trailed his fingernails frantically down Haruka's back. Once Haru felt he had made the mark big enough, he dropped down to the other boy's chest and took a nipple into his mouth, playing with it lightly. "Haru, please, please do something." Makoto begged, he looked like we wanted to cry with how aroused he was, and Haru could feel his stiff hardness against his inner thigh.  
“Do you want these off?” Haru asked, gesturing to his pants. He looked up at Makoto who he seemed to be crying, and had wiped away his tears.  
"Yes, Haru, yes, please!" he shouted, desperate. Haruka gave into his wishes, slowly pulling down his friend's jeans, leaving only the thin layer of his boxers left. Makoto's manhood was hard as Haruka’s eyes widened. He went back to kissing Makoto’s skin just above the elastic waistband, trying to make him more horny. Makoto partially lifted his hips off the bed in an effort to be closer to his loved one. Haru palmed at the brunette's erection through his underwear, watching as he squirmed under the treatment.  
"Makoto. Are you sure you're ready?"  
"A-Ah… yes, I'm ready… will it hurt? ” Makoto asked with a whine as he looked at Haruka with a lustful expression on his face. He thought, 'I'm ready, this is Haruka, he won't hurt me, and of course I love him.'  
"Probably a little bit at first. I'll make you feel good, though." Haru peeled off the rest of his own clothes, then reached for Makoto's boxers, which, he noted, were soaked with precum at the front. "Um... do we have any stuff? I wasn't really prepared for this..."  
“E-Eh... I got some stuff before I headed over… just in case.” Makoto stated as he pointed at the desk where there was a paper brown bag containing their supplies. Haru got up to fetch the bag, fishing around in it for what he was looking for. He pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Found it.  
“Oh… G-Good.”  
He uncapped the lid and poured some of the cold substance into his hand, then put the bottle on the bedside table. He rubbed it between his hands to warm it up. "Here we go." Makoto took a deep breath and smiled warmly knowing that everything was going to be alright with Haruka. The noirette nodded his head once, and wrapped his fingers softly around Makoto. Admiring the way he felt in his hand, he made slow, deliberate strokes up and down his length.It felt weird to Makoto for a about 3 to 4 seconds but then things started to feel good.  
“Hmm… Haru.” Makoto had said softly as his boyfriend played around with his cock.  
Haru sped up, encouraged by the other boy's sounds of pleasure. He continued this for a few minutes, then started to slow down again when he reached his other hand to Makoto's entrance and circled it teasingly a couple times before conscientiously pushing the tip of one finger in. “H-Haru! ” Makoto had yelped as he felt Haruka's fingertip inside of him, and blushing red he looked away.  
Haru smirked at his reaction and proceeded to put his finger in farther. He pulled it almost all the way out, then pushed it in again. He repeated this process three or four times before adding another one. “A-Ah~ Haru, you’re making me feel so good~” Makoto moaned trying to say his words as he felt the rush of bliss from Haru's finger going in and out, and he moaned again. Haru continued to stretch him out and scissor him gently before adding a third finger.  
"Tell me if it's too much."  
“Mhm.” Makoto had grunted softly this as he felt Haruka's finger inside his hole; he felt like it was enough but he wanted more from Haru. After deciding that he had prepared his friend enough, Haru grabbed for the lube, and covered his erection in the oil, then lined up with Makoto's entrance.  
"Are you ready?" He asked breathlessly.  
“Yes, I am.” There was sweat dripping from the side of his face and took a deep breath once again as he nodded, ready for his friend to become one with him. Haru leaned down and cupped Makoto's face with one hand, kissing him gently. He slowly pushed in, trying not to hurt the other boy. Once completely sheathed, he held still in torturous ecstasy, waiting for Makoto's approval to move and trying to calm him as his breathing hitched. Makoto wanted more of Haru and he nodded so that Haru could move forward. “H-Haru, please do it… I want you.”  
"Okay... this'll hurt for a few minutes..."  
Haru languidly pulled out of Makoto until he was just barely inside, then pushed in again just as cautiously. He studied Makoto's facial expressions and started to move faster when he relaxed.  
"Erm… H-Haru?” Makoto looked down as he felt pain and tried to control a yelp as he felt Haru thrust into him a second time, looking at Haruka and blushing red. Haru looked down at him in concern and slowed down to almost stopping.  
"Makoto? Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"  
“N-No keep going it just hurts a bit, but I'll get used to it.” Makoto gave a warm smile trying to cover his discomfort. Haru stilled completely. "I'm not going to move until you're completely fine.”  
“I'm okay, Haru.”  
“Are you sure?"  
“Yes, you can keep going.”  
"Okay." He started up a slow pace again, careful not to hurt his loved one this time. Makoto had moaned loudly from pleasure and pain of the act. Haruka's hands traveled in gentle strokes up the larger boy's abs as he began to speed up again. "Makoto... hahh... Does it feel good?"  
“O-Of course...”  
Haru reached back down and pinned Makoto's hips to the bed with one hand, and grabbed his manhood with the other. “Haru, please, more...” Makoto pleaded softly as sweat dripped down his forehead, admiring his lover.  
"You have to help me, too."  
“H-How?”  
"Touch yourself."  
“E-Eh! For real?!”  
The boy in question nodded heavily and let go of Makoto, resting both hands beside him on the bed.  
Makoto's sweat dripped more from his apprehension as he took his hand and touched his manhood, jerking it softly. Haruka keened at the sight and slammed into the other boy harder.  
“Ah!”  
"Makoto, I'm close."  
“H-Haru… Me too…”  
"Do you want to cum, Mako?”  
Makoto nodded as he looked at his boyfriend.  
"Yeah? Beg for it."  
“Haru, please?”  
"Say it, Makoto. What do you want?"”  
“I want… I want your cum inside me.”  
Haruka canted his hips forward more urgently. He grabbed Makoto's hands and pinned them over his head. "I'm coming... I'm coming!” Haru froze, then relaxed and fell on top of the taller male, panting heavily. "Was that good?"  
“Mhm… You seem tired, maybe we should take a break.”  
"No... you didn't finish." Haru dragged himself up and brought his face down to Makoto's still-hard length.He took a tentative lick up the underside of Makoto's cock before putting his mouth over it. Makoto felt a shiver run up his spine and closed his eyes. Haru sucked on the tip and bobbed his head down once, then back up, and looked to Mako's face for his reaction. “Hmm… Haru it feels so good… just- hnng...” The water-lover pushed as far down as he could without choking and hummed around Makoto's thickness. “Ah~” Makoto had let out a heavily breath as he felt Haruka's mouth around him. Haru sucked harshly, once, twice- "Haru!" Makoto came with a strangled cry of his lover's name. He slumped down bonelessly into the pillows as Haru climbed up and curled into his side. “Can we rest now?” Makoto laughed looking at Haru’s disheveled appearance.  
"Of course. I'm sleepy now," Haru replied, already nodding off.  
”Mhm...”  
Haru threw his leg over Makoto's hip and cuddled into his chest, taking in his scent. "G'night.."  
“Good night, my lover.” Makoto smiled warmly and closed his eyes.  
Both boys slept soundly until the morning sunrise.


End file.
